


[Yet again I couldn't think of a title]

by CanineR7A7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asshole!Sombra, But Talon doesn't know that, I apologize for my Google translate French and Spanish, Mentions of Rape, Other, Overwatch!Widowmaker, Protective gf!Widowmaker, Random idea I got from reading too many fics, Tracer needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: In which Lena is used to being treated like crap. Sombra wishes she had never been born. And people need to stop messing with Amélie's girl.





	[Yet again I couldn't think of a title]

Lena opened the door when she realised the knocking wouldn’t stop, she felt dread sink in when she saw who was there.

“Hola _amiga._ ” She kept her head down as her _guest_ walked in, the fact that Sombra was staring at the accelerator in its port like a predator would watch its prey told her everything she needed to know.

“This’ll have to be a quick one Bombilla.” Lena didn’t even try to resist when she was dragged off to her own room, she’d had to deal with her parents long before Sombra was in the picture. The hacker left a few hours later, leaving Lena curled into herself with blood seeping through the scars that had been reopened.

 

* * *

 

 

Amélie walked silently through the halls of Talon – she’d been working with Overwatch for a few months and none of Talon’s higher ups could figure out who was leaking their intel – she was just about to pass Sombra’s room when a voice halted her.

“Got something to show you _amiga._ ” Amélie sighed, she hated dealing with the hacker before she joined Overwatch, now it was a struggled to avoid her.

“Qu'est-ce que tu veux?” Amélie slipped into her first language, Sombra understood French but it usually took her a few moments to figure out what the assassin had said.

“Here, you might find that… interesting.” Amélie reluctantly looked at the image and immediately felt anger taking hold; she barely heard Sombra’s next words.

“Your little _pet_ isn’t as loyal as you think.” Amélie stormed out of the building, sending countless grunts scurrying for their lives.

 

* * *

 

 

“What is this?” Amélie demanded as soon as she entered her girlfriend’s room, her only response was a pained whimper.

“Lena?” She approached with caution, surprised when the usually clingy woman flinched away from her.

“S-she…” Lena’s sentence was broken by her shivers; Amélie lightly placed a hand on her lover’s knee, causing another whimper.

“I…didn’t…want-“Another whimper was forced from her throat; Amélie sat there in shock, slowly piecing everything together, her expression growing dark.

“I’ll be right back chérie.” She picked up her rifle on her way out.

 

* * *

 

 

Sombra started her walk to Lena’s apartment with a smirk fixed firmly on her face, she only made it passed the nearby pub when pain exploded in her shoulder.

“¿Qué diablos?” She yelled as she fell forward, she looked up to see Amélie’s murderess expression locked on her.

“Ah, so you found out   _Araña._ ” She taunted, freezing when the assassin’s hand wrapped around her throat.

“If you EVER go near her again.” Amélie let go, enough force in her hand to cause the hacker’s head to smack against the concrete, she activated one of her venom mines as she left, a sadistic smirk on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lena?” She called gently as she walked over to the bed, her heart breaking when she saw Lena was in the same position she was left in.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” She gently ran a hand through her lover’s hair as she cleaned the dried blood, she felt herself stop when she reached Lena’s back, she didn’t know how many of the scars were from Sombra or the woman’s past. Anger briefly took over when she noticed Sombra’s emblem on Lena’s shoulder blade, she placed a hand over it, heart clenching at Lena’s whimper.

“How long has this been happening?” She asked as she helped the younger-woman into a pair of pyjamas.

“A f-few m-m-months.” Was the stuttered reply, she didn’t hesitate to pull the speedster onto her lap.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” The glance Lena sent to the accelerator was answer enough.

“Je suis désolé mon chérie.” She wrapped her arms around her lover’s waist, vowing to make Sombra suffer the next time she saw her. The two went to sleep like that, Lena’s back pressed against Amélie’s front, the latter’s arms wrapped around her.


End file.
